leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shadowlord723/Liu - The Shadow Knight
Liu, The Unforeseen Shadow is a custom champion in League of Legends, created by Shadowlord723. Abilities seconds, Liu will dodge the next non-minion damage he receives. When dodging, Liu becomes Distorted for 4 seconds, gaining bonus attack speed}} and movement speed and restores . Shadow Distortion's cooldown cannot be reduced by any means. |description2 = Shadow Distortion cannot dodge any form of minion damage, true damage, and on-hit effects which have been applied from attacks that has not been dodged. }} Liu jumps to a target area after a brief delay and slashes the area in an arc with his blade upon landing, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies caught in the slash. After doing so, Liu instantly dashes back to his original location, dealing the same amount of physical damage to enemies at his landing spot and all enemies he dashes through. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = }} Liu sends out a wave of shadow power in a cone in a target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. He will then tether to a single damaged enemy, prioritizing enemy champions closer to him. The tether will last for 4 seconds or when the tethered enemy moves out of the tether's range. When tethered, the enemy will become slowed during the duration. |description2 = Liu can reactivate Soul Tether to perform another attack depending on the tethered target. If the target is an enemy champion, Liu will pull the champion towards him and simultaneously dash to the tethered champion. Upon colliding with each other, Liu deals physical damage to the enemy champion and removes the tether's effects. If the target is a minion or monster, he will pull the target towards him and deal physical damage to the target upon its arrival. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = energy |range = }} Liu materializes himself into the shadows and vanishes for 0.5 seconds, becoming untargetable. After the duration, he will reappear out of the shadows at the target location. If Shadow Step is used on a target enemy, he will instead reappear in front of the enemy and knock the enemy back while dealing physical damage. If the knocked back target collides with another enemy, the collided enemy will be dealt the same amount of physical damage and the initial target will stop at the collided enemy. |description2 = If Shadow Step kills the target enemy, the cooldown will be reset and will be refunded. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = energy |range = }} While Darkness Aura is not on cooldown, Liu is surrounded with Darkness Aura, gaining and . |description2 = Liu releases his aura which bursts out around him, dealing magic damage to all enemies within range. Enemies hit will then be applied with Weakening Aura for 10 seconds, which reduces their , , , , and by a percentage for the duration. |description3 = If no enemy champions are applied with Weakening Aura, Final Burst will be unavailable to be used and Darkness Aura will begin its cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = energy |range = 600 }} If at least one enemy champion is applied with Weakening Aura, Liu can activate Final Burst, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions applied with Weakening Aura after channeling for 1 second. This will, however, remove Weakening Aura off of affected enemy champions. The damage dealt from Final Burst will increase over time based on how long the enemy champion is affected with Weakening Aura. |description2 = Once Final Burst has been used or when Weakening Aura has reached its maximum duration, the cooldown for Darkness Aura will begin. |leveling = |cost = 20 |costtype = energy |range = Global }} }} Note from Creator: Hey guys! If you have reached to this point, then all I can say is Thanks for reading this. This custom champion blog is actually my very first creation, so I hope you guys like it. I would also like to thank SamuelKeller64 for showing me how to get to this blog format, since I am quite new to this wiki. But anyway, let me know in the comments what you think about this champion. I also have a few more in mind which I might create soon. Thanks :) Category:Custom champions